


Trust is a fickle thing

by Devoted2pam



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anger, Awkward Date, Dinner Date, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Implied Relationship, Jealousy, Love Confessions, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings, Sentimental, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted2pam/pseuds/Devoted2pam
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy, Joan Ferguson/Vera Bennett, Sean Brody/Jake Stewart, Vera Bennett/Jake Stewart
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

I stood outside her house for ten minutes contemplating what the hell I was doing here. Joan and I had been seeing each other secretly for a few weeks now, usually she would come ‘round to my flat with a chilled bottle of Stolichnaya and we would bitch about the slags at work. It always ended in mind blowing orgasms, note the plural. We didn’t talk about titles, I think we were both on the same page. We’re not the type of women who do casual flings, we’re selective and prefer to wait for someone worthy of our time and talents. I finally worked up the nerve to knock on the door, holding the vodka in one hand I gently tapped with the other. I could hear faint footsteps getting louder and then the door opened. She looked down at me in surprise, “ hello, what are you doing here? She sounded nervous? Surprised? Shit was this a bad idea??

” Thought It would be nice to pop by yours, I even brought your favourite” I held up the bottle to show her. She had a small smile as she was about to speak I could hear someone in the background making noise.   
“Joan, where do you keep your bottle opener?” That voice, I knew that fucking voice. My eyes went wide as realization dawned on me,” her!?.... you can’t be serious??you’re on with mini mouse?” I snapped. “Brenda, it’s not what you think” she pleaded, I was frozen to the spot. I’ve been cheated on but not with someone as pathetic as Vera fucking Vinegar Tits Bennett. “No? What is it then Joan?” I spat, “ naw, on second thought don’t tell me” 

she grabbed my arm as I turned to leave, my head snapped up to meet her gaze. “ It’s not what you think, you have to trust me “ I could see in her eyes that she was willing me to believe her, but I’m a hot headed proud Greek woman and my temper gets the best of me. I ripped my arm away from her, “it’s all good, we never made any promises to each other. I wish I had known we were free to branch out though as I’ve had this hot piece begging for my attentions at my building. I’ll go see if she wants to have a drink with me instead” I said as I swung the vodka bottle back and forth. Joan’s lip twitched as she once again seized my arm. “Brenda, I’m not on a date with Vera, you should know better than that! I need to keep her close and lately she’s been pushing back against me and I can’t have that in my deputy. I’m trying to mend fences , I need her in my pocket, it’s strictly strategic.” I wanted to believe that’s all that was happening but I’m also not stupid and have seen the way the bitch eyes up Joan at work. “ look, like I said we didn’t make promises to each other, but I’m not about to get into some fucked up love triangle with your mini me. I thought we were headed somewhere but I guess it was one sided on my part. Have a good night _Governor “_ she flinched at my use of her title, she knew I was hurt and pissed off. I turned to leave, “Brenda!.... Brenda don’t leave like this “ I opened the bottle of vodka and took a long swig, the burn down my throat matched the burning in my eyes as I willed myself to keep it together.   
I made it back to my place and threw my purse onto the couch, I was good and pissed at this point stumbling over myself as I started trying to rid myself of my clothes. Maybe a shower would help sober me up some, fuck I’m on the early shift tomorrow too. I had a nice long shower to wash away some of the feelings I was holding on to, I mean no one knows you’re crying when you’re in the shower right? I got out and grabbed my phone to plug it into the charger, I noticed 5 texts from Joan and a missed call. Persistent bitch isn’t she?   
\- Brenda, text me when you get home.   
\- I’m not interested in Vera in that manner, surely I’ve been obvious about my intentions towards you!  
\- I should of told you she was coming over, I apologize for that but you have to know this was just business.   
\- you have to be home by now!   
\- You know I don’t take well to be ignored Miss Murphy

I smiled at the last one, she knows I don’t jump when she says too, I think that’s part of what she’s attracted too about me. She likes that I push back, that I can match her tit for tat so to speak. I listened to the voicemail and smirked.   
“ you truly are testing my patience Brenda , you can’t possibly think I would want Vera when I have such a voluptuous and delicious creature as you to enjoy. I will see you at work tomorrow, and you will be at my house tomorrow evening at 7 so that I may explain everything to you. You also better be kidding about a hot piece at your building or so help me I will beat that pretty little arse of yours.”   
  


I debated not texting her back to let her know I was home, but knowing her she would turn up and raise hell. Hmmm, tempting. But no, I sent off a quick message as I climbed into bed.   
\- I’m home, stop getting your knickers in a twist.   
\- the response bubbles immediately popped up and I smiled to myself.   
-About bloody time, sleep off the vodka. We will speak tomorrow. Have faith in me.   
  


I didn’t really have much choice now did I?


	2. Chapter 2

Jesus my head was pounding, I have to remember I’m Greek not Russian and my tolerance for vodka, while strong is not fool proof. I immediately go in search of pain relief and water. I down a few tablets and head to the shower, it’s not like I could call in sick exactly. I make quick work of getting dressed and throw my hair into a plait. I make a strong coffee in my travel mug and head out the door with ten minutes to spare.   
I pull up to Wentworth and see Joan’s car already there, I sigh remembering last night and hearing that useless twats voice in the background. Making my way to the staff room I have a few minutes to enjoy my coffee and pray the caffeine kicks in. I throw my things in my locker and sit down at the table, I close my eyes to will then thundering headache I’ve still got to ease up when I’m interrupted by Minnie herself.   
“good morning Miss Murphy” 

I put my mug down on the table, “ Mornin’” ,just as I was about to get up and leave she walks in, “ Ah, Miss Murphy, just the person I was looking for. Could you come to my office please.” Without waiting for an answer she turned on her heel and walked out. Fuckin hell do we have to start the day like this? I obediently follow her out towards her office.   
“ Do shut the door behind you” , so I do.   
she unbuttons her bottom coat button and sits gracefully on her throne.   
“ How are you feeling this morning?” She says with a knowing smirk.   
“Right as rain Governor”

”Brenda, you look exhausted. About last night...”

” we don’t need to talk about this gov’na”

” stop being so official it’s just you and I here and we do need to talk about this. I don’t want you thinking something that’s not true.”

I stood motionless, we always said we would never discuss “us” while at work, keep things separate and all that. I remained quiet, waiting for her to continue.   
“Vera has been acting strange lately and secretive and I don’t have a good feeling about it. She’s up to something and I need to stay one step ahead of her. There is **nothing** romantic going on with her, why would there be when I have you hmm?” She arched that beautiful eyebrow at me, daring me to disagree.   
“ I apologize for just showing up, I should have called first and should of let you explain. If you haven’t learned by now I may have a slight temper.” I looked down with a slight shake of my head.   
she smiled, that rare smile that few get to see and I feel privileged that I’m one.   
“ That’s most definitely part of why I’m so attracted to you, amongst other things “ she said as her eyes wandered down my body in raw lust.   
“Now, I’ll see you tonight , yes?” She stood and walked around the desk to face me, adjusting my tie while letting her fingers graze over my nipples. She loves to tease me.   
“Yeah, I’ll be there” I whispered as I felt my nipples strain against my uniform.   
“good, I look forward to it “ she purred as she licked her bottom lip. _Fuck._ This will be a long day to get through.


	3. Kindred spirits

Well here I was again, outside her house finishing off a smoke. I popped a mint into my mouth and let it dissolve, I know how much she hates my smoking habit. I knock twice and wait, my hormones have been going crazy all day in anticipation of tonight, I feel like a teenager on his first time. She opened the door and my jaw got the concrete, she was wearing silver satin night shirt that came to just above her knees, her hair was down and I could clearly tell she didn’t have a bra on. She was eager tonight. “Well now, I feel a bit over dressed” I said as I waved my hand at my outfit. “Not for long” she purred and ushered me in. I hung my coat on the wall and put my shoes beside hers on the mat, when I turned around she seized me by my cheeks and kissed me. Pushing me against the wall by her front door I chuckled into the kiss, “someone’s keen” I whispered against her lips. “ I’ve been thinking about this, about you all day” she said as she rested her forehead against mine. She could be sentimental at times and secretly I yearned for these moments.   
“me too” I admitted, she grabbed my hand to pull me towards the stairs. I stepped into her bedroom and felt her hands around my waist from behind. “You’re delicious you know that? “ she said into my ear as she began to slowly lick up my earlobe and back down my neck. I smiled like an idiot, I’ve always been confident in my self and my abilities to please women, but when someone like Joan Ferguson turns their attention to you, and compliments you and treats you like you’re worthy of her affections well all that confidence means shit because you’re reduced to a sponge and you soak it all up. She started to unbutton my shirt while still liberating my skin with soft kisses and licks. I arched my head to the side to give her more access and groaned when she hit a particularly sensitive spot. I shrugged out of my shirt and she quickly undid my bra and threw it to the ground. “ and _these_ , I have definitely been thinking about all day. Quite distracting little morsel you are Officer Murphy” I gasped as she grabbed both of my nipples in between her thumb and fore finger and started to roll them. “ is that so Governor? “ “hmm, iT is, but it was such a lovely tease all day knowing that I will get to devour you tonight and that you are all mine” Fuck I loved when she got possessive. “ all yours? Are you sure about that? I wasn’t kidding about the girl at my apartment building ya know” I teased as I turned around in her arms. Her nostrils flared and she squinted her eyes at me, I won’t deny I love winding her up. I always come the hardest when she’s fucking me with raw emotion. “You.Are.Mine, if I find out that you have let anyone else touch that mouth watering cunt of yours, I will kill you” I smirked, “mouth watering eh? Well I won’t argue with you there. So are we a proper thing then?” I hated myself for being the one to bring it up but after the other night with Mini Mouse I needed some kind of idea of where this was going. She raised an eyebrow at me and ran her hands down her night gown, she was nervous. “ well, obviously. I... well I don’t do casual and I don’t let just anyone into my life. Is this some kind of fling for you??”she accused, she gets her defences up when she thinks she’s getting rejected. My poor sweet broken puppet. “Naw, not at all, I want this with you Joan. I just wasn’t sure where you wanted it to go and I wasn’t going to push.” I said as I held her hands in mine, she looked at me and cocked her head to the side and gave me a slow smile. She cupped the back of my neck and pulled me in for a sweet kiss, her tongue slowly licked my bottom lip as I opened my mouth and poured all my passion into her. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and flung it up over her head and my eyes widened as it appeared Miss Ferguson didn’t have any knickers on as well. “Fucking hell” I breathed, this woman was the epitome of sexy. The embodiment of a women, she had curves and knew how to use them. No matter how many times I’ve seen her naked it always takes my breath away. Always. She smirked at me, clearly enjoying the affect she had on me as she reached for my slacks to quickly rid me of them. I stood there in just panties and a smile, she led me to the bed and I sat on the edge of it as she lowered herself down to her knees. My eyes widened in shock at the notion of HER kneeling ME, I was about to protest when she placed her hands on my knees and looked into my eyes. We had an entire conversation in silence , this was her way of showing me how important I am to her. Joan Ferguson bows down for no one, and yet she placed herself on her knees before me like a vixen. My vixen. 


	4. The cat eats the mouse

While I would never tell her this for fear of her already inflated ego exploding, but the woman was a goddamned master with her tongue. The first swipe across my already throbbing clit was like coming home, it was everything in the universe aligned for a brief second and coursed through my veins like raging fire. I put my feet on the edge of the bed and let my knees drop open naturally to give her an unobstructed view of the effect she had on me. She groaned as she slowly ran her tongue from my soaked channel up to my clit, I arched instinctively into her touch and sighed. “God,that mouth of yours” I moaned as she slowly started to draw figure eight’s with her tongue around my hard nub. She smiled into my thigh as she lavished me with kisses and soft bites, “I want to use something on you, are you ok with that?” She purred as she raised her head to get my attention. I sat up on my elbows and cocked my head, “are you going to tell me what it is?” I smiled. She licked her lips, “I would rather you just feel it, I can assure you it won’t hurt. Quite the opposite actually, it’s something I enjoy when I’m alone” I shrugged, “Sure, I trust ya”. She smiled sincerely at me and kissed my thigh, “I’m very glad to hear that, now lay back down and relax beautiful”. I did as I was told, I’m a little nervous, we hadn’t up until now added any type of devices to our sex. Not that I’m against it or anything, it’s just up until now we have practically been devouring each other with our mouths and hands. I suddenly felt this overwhelming sensation on my clit and I jumped, “Ohhh” I said in delightful surprise. “You like that my girl?”, I moaned as the feeling kept getting more and more overwhelming. “God, yes whatever it is don’t stop” I moaned out. It felt like a thousand light tongue flicks agains’t my clit at the same time, it was powerful and it was like nothing I’ve ever felt before and I could feel my orgasm rising quickly and with an intensity I had never felt. I was panting at this point, praying to anyone or anything that was listening. She stiffened her tongue and rammed it inside me and started tongue fucking me while holding this magical device to my pulsing sweet spot. I couldn’t hold it in anymore as I shouted to the high heavens, my orgasm crashing through me like a tidal wave, I gasped as I felt every fibre of my being be ripped apart and then blown back into my body. I could feel her get on the bed beside me and kiss my cheek, then my ear, and trail her tongue down my throat. “Are you alright?” She whispered. I’m not sure alright was the answer, I was fucking fantastic, this woman is amazing and if either of us were the marrying kind, I would get down on one knee right now. “That was amazing, YOU are amazing. “ I said as I turned on my side and brought her face to mine in a sweet kiss, she smiled and ran her fingers down my throat wrapping them lightly around. I put my hand over hers and applied pressure, squeezing my throat I tipped my head back offering myself up to her. She raised an eyebrow and smiled as she got up and straddled me, I could feel how wet she was against my stomach and it made me moan. She moved over onto my thigh and started to slowly grind up and down, her hand never left my throat. I grabbed her hips and helped move her on my thigh, watching her fuck herself on my leg was probably the most sensual thing I have ever seen. She threw her head back as her mouth opened and a soft sigh left her perfect lips. Fuck, when did I get so sappy? I could tell she needed more so I slid my right hand in between us and she lifted up enough to let me slide three fingers inside. “Yes, ohhh yes” she groaned as she started to ride my hand. I took my thumb and pressed hard into her clit causing her to gasp and ride harder, she put weight on her hand around my throat as she rode my fingers. “Don’t stop, fuck...I’m close...make me come” she panted and I started rubbing my thumb in circles around her delicious pearl. Her whole body froze as she crested, her eyes locked with mine and for a split second I could see directly into her soul. I saw her fears, her hopes, her losses and her undeniable thirst for power. I saw that I wasn’t just a fling for her, I could see what she wanted with me and how utterly terrified she was of it. Her body went limp as she was gasping for air on top of me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and nuzzled my neck, she was magnificent. She raised her head to look at me, “I’m not too heavy am i?” I chuckled at the absurdity of it, “No darling, you’re perfect” I said as I hugged her to me tighter, She did that low chuckle that makes my insides shake. “Hmmm, perfect? Well aren’t you a sweet talker”, “I have my moments” I said. “That you do my girl, care to have a bath?” I could hear the nervousness in her voice, intimacy was new to both of us, were lone wolves normally so this was unchartered territory. “Sounds good love, why don’t I go down and get us a drink?”, she smiled as she rolled off me “that sounds fair”. She got up and made her way to the bathroom as I watched her hips sway and that magnificent arse move I shook my head lightly at the realization that I was with her. I wrapped her silk robe around me and headed downstairs, I grabbed two tumblers with ice and the bottle of vodka from the freezer. I was just to the bottom of the stairs when the someone knocked on the door, I jumped and damn near dropped the vodka. I looked towards the stairs and heard the water running, then back to the front door. Another knock, this one louder, well shit what if there’s some kind of emergency?? I put the glasses and bottle down on the island and padded over to the door. I opened it just as someone started to speak, “Hi, sorry for just showing up......what the fuck?? Brenda?!” I smiled, “hello Vera, may I help you?” I said as sweetly as I could, fucking mini mouse wasn’t at work now. “Uhhh, I’m looking for Joan” she said as she clearly eyed my attire, or lack there of as it were. “ She’s running us a bath, but I can see if she’s able to come down.” I said politely, she looked at me with mouth agape like she had seen a ghost shit on the floor. “Joan?!” I yelled from the bottom of the stairs, all the while keeping my eyes on Vera, watching her try to piece this all together was fucking priceless. Joan got to the top of the stairs with a towel wrapped around her and her eyes went wide for a split second before looking at me and smirking. “Vera, what on earth are you doing here? “ she said as she descended. “I uhhhh wanted to replace the bottle of wine I drank of yours the other night, I ummmm, well I guess I should of called first. “ she said, her cheeks turning the color of a fire engine. Joan looked at me, then back to Vera as she walked closer “ well yes you should have, and replacing the wine isn’t necessary Vera.” I stood frozen to the spot, was I suppose to give them privacy?I’m not the outsider here. I walked up to Joan and slid my hand into hers, “Is there anything else you need Vera?” I asked charmingly. Joan lightly squeezed my hand and looked back to Vera, who just stared at our intertwined hands in frozen amazement. “Uhh, no, well....maybe, um I was going to see if Joan wanted to join me and a date for dinner, obviously she’s welcome to bring a date as well” she stuttered out, notice she didn’t say she could bring _me,_ just a date in general. Cheeky bitch. Joan looked down at me to gauge my reaction, I gave a slight shrug, I would let her take the wheel on this one. “Sounds lovely Vera, when would you like us?and can we bring anything?” , she snapped out of her trance and looked up at Joan, “tomorrow night, around 7 and no I’ll have everything.” “Alright then, have a good night” Joan said as she slowly started to close the door, when she had latched the lock onto it we stared at each other in silence for a good minute, before I burst out laughing and she smiled and rolled her eyes. “Well I guess that takes care of how we would integrate us into work, although I was hoping we would have a bit more time” I nodded my head in agreement, I wasn’t prepared for this right now but it is what it is. “I can’t believe you roped me into a double date with mini mouse” I chuckled, as she raised an eyebrow at me “mini mouse?” Oh shit, I forgot that was a joke amongst the CO’s. “Uhhh, just a little nickname someone came up with”, she smirked and grabbed my hand “lets get back to that bath before the water gets cold”. I grabbed the glasses and vodka and followed her up the stairs. Well tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting. 


	5. She’s the one.

I rode into work with a knot in my stomach, whether I was ready or not today was my coming out day. Well, not THAT coming out, but coming out as Joan’s, _The Governor’s_ , girlfriend? Partner? Spouse? Who knows! This all of a sudden seemed to be moving at warp speed. I pulled in and saw Joan’s and mini mouse’s car already here and took a deep breath as I walked towards the doors to the prison. Jake was at admissions and thankfully no one else was around, “Hey Brenda! How’s it going?” “I’m ‘right Jake, how are you?” “Good, all good. Say, what do we wear to this dinner tonight?” My head whipped up and looked at him quizzically, “Uh, sorry?” I stuttered. “Vera told me you were coming with Joan” he said matter of fact. Fucking bitch didn’t waste any time did she? “Oh, uh that, yeah I am. “ He smiled, “You and the Governor eh? Nice...” he trailed off, I rolled my eyes and put my bag through the scanner. So Vinegar Tits and Jakey, hmmm I would of thought he was a bit out of her league, but then again everyone would be when your only other relationship was a made up one. I got to the staff room and opened my locker to put my stuff away, “Joan?! Your secret girlfriend has been the Governor this whole time?!” I closed my eyes and laid my forehead against my locker. I exhaled through my nose as I turned around, “Jesus Linda why don’t you get on the P.A and announce it” she was smirking at the kitchen table hugging her mug of tea, “You could of told me, I’ve been asking you about this mystery woman for weeks now!” “ yeah, and you can understand now why I didn’t tell you anything. Who told you by the way?” She smiled, “I overheard Vera asking Jake to dinner tonight, when the fuck did they get together?why is everyone getting laid but me around here”. For someone so small Vinegar Tits sure did have a big mouth, I straightened my sweater and checked my plait “I gotta go I’m due in the yard “ I mumbled as I made my way out of the room. Now that Linda knew it was a guarantee the whole damn prison would be informed, Linda is great to drink with and spend a smoke break with but everyone knew she had a mouth like a blow horn. 

I got to the yard and was glad for the fresh air, with everything going on my head felt like it was going to explod and I couldn’t breathe in there. I could see Gambaro cornering a tiny newbie against the fences in the corner so I started making my way over. “Leave her be Gambaro!” she turned to look at me at the same time as the new girl, “I’m just bein’ friendly Miss” she said as she put her hands up a show of surrender. “Yeah I know your version of friendly, now back off and find someone else to play with, ya?” She grumbled something as she turned to leave, then looked back at the girl “I’ll see you later gorgeous, were not done here.” I grabbed her arm roughly as I said, “ don’t come near her again, take the fuckin’ hint, she’s not interested”. “Officer Murphy is there a problem?” I let go of Juice’s arm as I heard the Governor’s booming voice. “No Governor, just reminding Gambaro of her manners is all. “ I said as I let go of her arm and she stormed off, I turned towards Joan who was of course flanked by her ever devoted Deputy. Insert eye roll here. “ Everything all right? “ she asked me, “fine” I mumbled, it was quite obvious that things were not fine. She stared at me, this woman could read every emotion I had as I was having them without me so much as flinching. It was unnerving and yet also quite impressive, “ Clearly everything is not “ fine”, what’s going on?” I looked at her then to Vera and said, “I was barely in the building two minutes when I had two separate officers asking me about my relationship with you” Joan turned towards Vera and raised an eyebrow in question. Vera turned crimson as she looked up at Joan and swallowed, “I told Jake because he’s my date for tonight, that’s the only person I told. “ “Linda was there and heard you, so clearly we know the entire prison will be informed if they aren’t already” I spat back. Joan looked up as she closed her eyes briefly, then back at Vera, then to me “I’m sorry, I know this is not how we wanted things to go. Can we talk about it after work? Why don’t you pack a bag and come over and we’ll get ready at my place and go to dinner from there?” I nodded “yeah, alright, sorry” she smiled that smile she only gives me, “There’s no need, now Vera, I’d like to talk to you in my office. Now. “ she said as she walked away, I chuckled as Vera struggled to keep up with those delightfully long legs. 

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, not without a few more jabs from Linda but I can handle her, deep down she’s a good mate. I drove home to gather some things to take to Joan’s, what the fuck do I wear to a dinner I don’t want to go to with people I don’t like, apart from my girl obviously. I took my hair out of the plait and shook it free as I went to look in my closet to see what I could find. I needed something that would make Mini mouse shut her gob about me and Joan and knock Joan’s socks off to remind her why I’M hers. I picked out form fitting black pin stripe pants and black heels, then found a top I hadn’t worn in ages, it was black with white through it and the whole back of it was sheer, the front was a scoop neck that was bordering on obscene. Perfect. I put the clothes into a bag with some knickers and toiletries and grabbed my cell phone charger, I pulled my phone out to see if Joan was home and ready for me to come over. 

-You home? I’ve just gathered my stuff. 

She replied almost instantly

-I was just going to message you, come over my girl. I have a drink waiting for you

I smiled as I picked up my stuff and headed to my car, thank god I didn’t have to work tomorrow because I had a feeling I would need a lot of drinks tonight. 

Joan was waiting outside for me when I arrived, leaning against the door frame as I got out of the car. She came over and pulled me into an embrace lowering her lips to my neck. “I’m glad you’re here” she purred, I smiled “yeah, I can tell” I said as I looked up at her, she smiled and turned towards the back seat to get my bag. I locked the door and we headed inside, I could hear music playing and the lights were dimmed. “Come, I have a drink already for you in the living room” she said as she sat my bag by the stairs. I followed her into the living room and noticed a large bouquet of flowers on the coffee table, I looked back to her as she motioned for me to sit down. I took my glass from her hand and sipped the icy vodka, I always loved the first sip and following burn. “I know tonight isn’t exactly how either of us want to spend our time, and I’m sorry I got us into this, but I think in the long run it’s for the best. I don’t want to hide anymore.” She said as she crossed her legs, smoothing down her shirt as she avoided eye contact with me. I smiled at my silly girl as I grabbed her hand in mine, “naw, it’ll be alright. I don’t want to hide either babe”. She looked at me and smirked, “well now that we have that out of the way, we have to be at Vera’s in about an hour. I let out a loud sigh as I took another sip of my drink, “I should start getting ready then, this hair takes forever as it is!” I said as I stood up, she followed me as we went upstairs. I set the bag down on her bed and opened it, as I felt her arms circle my waist from behind, I smiled as I stood up and leaned back into her, “ don’t you dare Joan, or you’re telling Vera while were late!” She chuckled as she started kissing my neck up to my ear, “I promise to be quick” she whispered as she spun me around and dropped to her knees, she ripped my pants down and knickers and without any warning sunk her tongue into my cunt and licked up. “Fuuuuccckkkk Joan” I said as I grabbed onto her head for balance, “Open your legs wider for me beautiful” she murmured, I did as I was told and she began making licks, at first I didn’t think anything of it but as the pressure was slowly building I can start to discern letters. She was drawing letters against my clit with her tongue! I tried my best to concentrate on my building orgasm as well as what Joan was intricately doing to my sopping pussy. “I’m so close darlin’ don’t fucking stop” I panted as she kept making sweeping motions, I could definitely make out an O then a V. Oh fuck. The overwhelming feeling of my body exploding into fragments thanks to my gorgeous girl’s talented tongue consumed me and my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. She caught me and brought me close to her chest in a sweet embrace. When I looked at her with wide eyes after piecing together what she was telling me, my eyes started to tear up and I kissed her with such force we both fell to the carpet. She smiled at me and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, and before I could say anything she pushed herself up, “well, we really need to get ready now” she smirked down at me as she made her way to the bathroom. I lay on the floor contemplating what to do, I have never said those three words to anyone. I’m not even sure I’m capable of it, or if I would know what it was if it were to ever hit me. I steadied my breath as I stood up, I pulled my clothes out, and walked out of the bedroom to the spare room’s bathroom to freshen up and think. I had just finished getting dressed when she popped her head into the bedroom and her mouth opened slightly as she looked at me from head to toe. I smiled at her as I walked towards her, “You like?” I said innocently, she licked her lips and circled around me taking it all in. “You. Look. Amazing Brenda” I shrugged, “Aw, I just threw it together” I smirked. She pulled me into an embrace with the sweetest kiss. “Let’s get this over with so we can come back and finish what I started” she whispered as I laughed and rolled my eyes. We headed out the door on our way to dinner with Carol fuckin’ Brady. 

We pulled up outside her house and I already saw Jake’s car there, good, he’s my buffer. She squeezed my hand reassuringly as we knocked on the door. Vera opened it and smiled, “welcome! I hope you’re hungry” “Hello Vera, thank you for having us” Joan said as she handed her the bottle of wine she had picked out from her stash. “Oh thank you Joan you didn’t have to bring anything, please come in”. We took our coats off and headed to the living room, I saw Jake sitting on the couch with a drink. “Hey ladies “ he said smugly. “Hey Jake”, “Hello mister Stewart” we said as we sat on the love seat opposite him. “Would you ladies care for some wine? “ Vera asked as she appeared with her own glass. I had never been a bit wine drinker, I could never get into the different tastes, it all tasted like nail polish remover to me. Joan smiled as she put her arm up onto the love seat behind me, “I would love one Vera thank you, but Brenda isn’t a big fan, have you anything else? “ “it’s ok Joan, I can just have water Vera it’s ok. “ I didn’t want anyone to fuss, I just wanted this shit show over with. “No worries Brenda, I also have vodka and whiskey if you prefer?” I smiled politely and said “Vodka would be great thank you” she turned and left to fetch the drinks like a good mouse. Jake smiled at us in that swarmy way when you knew he was probably about to say something stupid, “So how long have you guys, ya know” he said as he gestured between us. I rolled my eyes, “ few months now Jake, how long have you and Vera, ya know” I sarcastically. He leaned back into the sofa and smiled, “Oh it’s quite new” “of course it is” I replied, looking to Joan who had a smirk on her face. Vera appeared with our drinks and announced dinner was ready, thank fuck! I didn’t like the woman but I’ll give her credit she can cook, she made a delicious chicken linguine with lemon and salad. Dinner passed with small talk mainly between Joan, Vera and Jake, I kept my head down and ate my food. I was not a social being, this type of thing was not my forte. “Dinner was delicious Vera, thank you” I said, I may not be social but I know how to be polite. “Yes Vera it was very good thank you so much” Joan pipped up. Vera lit up with the praise and I willed my eyes not to roll back into my head. We went back into the living room with fresh drinks with Vera joining us, she sat next to Jake as he put his arm around her. I crossed my legs and laid my palm flat onto Joan’s thigh as I took a sip of my drink. I saw Vera’s eyes settling on my hand and then look back up at Joan, yes bitch that’s right she’s mine. Joan put her hand on top of mine and squeezed it. “So Vera, how did you and Jake get together” , Vera cleared her throat and laughed nervously “Uh, well actually it was through another guard at work, Sean? He said that he and Jake use to be quite good friends” I was watching Jake’s face as it turned a rosy color and he avoided eye contact, interesting Jakey. We spent about an hour chatting and finishing our drinks when Joan had finally spoken up, “Well everything was very lovely Vera and we thank you for dinner but we should be going. “ She stood and grabbed my hand as I set my glass down on the table, Vera got up to see us out, “Nice seeing you Jake” I smiled at him, “Uh yeah you too Brenda” he cleared his throat. 

Stepping back into Joan’s I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding, fuck, I made it through! We hung our coats up and took our heels off. Joan was headed to the kitchen when I grabbed her hand and led her to the living room. I stood her in front of the couch and began unbuckling her pants and lowering the zipper. She raised an eyebrow at me and smirked as I pushed her pants down her legs and she kicked them to the side. I unbuttoned her blouse and she shrugged it off as I unclasped her bra. Fuck, how was one person so disgustingly breath taking? I started trailing kisses from her throat, down her collar bone to her breasts, I took one in my mouth while my hand went to the other one, slowly rolling the nipple between my thumb and middle finger. She gasped and tossed her head back while holding my mouth to her ivory skin. I ran my nails down her sides as I pushed her down onto the couch, I lowered myself to my knees and kissed her inner thighs, licking and biting the sensitive skin, she opened her legs wider and rested her feet on the table in front of her. I marvelled at how she opened up to me, I could see every drop of arousal she had that was just waiting for my eager mouth to devour. “ fuck you’re beautiful” I sighed, as I lowered my head in devotion to her delicious core. I could hear her panting as I traced her labia with my tongue, then I delicately started to make my letters, a response to her declaration only hours earlier. She is much more observant than me as it took her far less time to realize what I was doing. Her head shot up and she grasped the side of my face lifting me to meet her gaze. We stared at each other in silence as she searched my eyes , her eyes started to tear up as she blinked back the on coming tears waiting to spill forth. She sat forward and rested her head against my forehead, “I....ummm, I mean, are you sure?” She whispered, “You don’t have to say it just because I did” she said, I smiled, “Technicallly doll, you didn’t SAY anything” I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. She smiled, “Always the realist aren’t you Miss Murphy” I nodded, “yes Governor, it’s part of why you love me” I said it for her, as much as I was terrified of it all and had never said it before I know she was struggling more. Her eyes looked into mine and she choked out a laugh, “ and what about you?” She said. “Yeah, I have lots of reasons that I love you too” I said for the first time. 


End file.
